You are My Savior Part 1: The Rescue
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: one of those typical lost lovve, re-find love stories. h/h in the end. enjoy!


Disclaimer-well, Snape's not fired and Malfoy hasn't been expelled, so I guess I don't own Harry Potter.

You are My Savior

I sat, in my prison.It had been my prison for the last thirteen years of my life.The day I made the stupidest decision of my life is still vivid in my mind.

*Start Flashback*

"And now, by the power infested in me by god and this wizarding church, I now pronounce you man and wife!You may kiss the bride."

He kissed me.It felt so good, but so bad.I kissed him back and after a while heard people yelling for us to get a room.We broke the kiss, embarrassed, and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the aisle into the lobby.

During the reception, my long-time friend, Ron Weasley, approached me.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" he said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Ron.Have you seen Harry?" [Hah, caught ya off guard there, didn't I?]

"Oh yeah, he's over by the refreshment table."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I headed over to Harry.He, like Ron, smiled and hugged me.Over his shoulder I could see my new husband glaring at me.I thought this was a little weird, not to mention unfair, since I had seen him hugging women left and right and didn't care one way or the other.

"Well, I guess all I can say is congrats, Herm."

"Thanks, Harry.I'm glad you're taking this so well." Harry had asked me to marry him the year after we had graduated from Hogwarts.I had refused, the worst mistake of my life.He looked so broken-hearted that I almost said yes.

"Yeah.I'm surprised I got through it.Again, congratulations."

I hugged him again, not looking at my husband. "Thank you.Now, did Misty come, do you know?"

"I haven't seen her, wait, there she is." Harry pointed to a girl dressed in ruby-red robes, talking to Ron's older brother, Fred, her fiancé.

"Thanks.I'll be back.Hey, why don't we all get together at The Three Broomsticks at say, 10 o'clock?

"Definitely." Harry smiled.I made my way over to Misty and tapped her on the shoulder.She turned, smiled, and hugged me.

"Hey Hermione!Fred, I'll be right back." Fred nodded and headed off to talk to his friend, Lee Jordan.She led me over to a table and we sat down.

"What is it, Misty?"

"I think you're making a mistake.Based on what I've heard, you'd be much better off with Harry." She looked as if she really meant it, too.I got mad, why was she waiting until after I was married to tell me this?

"Misty, why are you waiting until now to tell me?" I asked angrily.

"I was trying to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen!It was Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!" she shot back.

"Well, excuse me for being in love!"

Misty exhaled angrily."Hermione, look, I love you like a sister and I don't want to see you hurt." Her face was softer now; there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you.I guess I was just too caught up in the romance to listen to anyone else.So, Harry, Ron and I are meeting at the Three Broomsticks at ten p.m.You want to come?"

Misty smiled."I'd love to.And by the way, congratulations."With that, she headed off to talk to Ron.

*End Flashback*

Now I realize that Misty was right.I _did _make a bad decision.I mean, this is the guy who cheated on me in our fifth year, and convinced me that he had changed after I had refused Harry's proposal, saying that I wanted to be single for a few more years.And I took his word for it!Why, why, why did I let myself fall victim to him?Now, all that's left of me is this wasted body and mind.

[Harry's P.O.V.]

I sat, in my friend Ron Weasley's home.He had married Padma Patil a few years back and they couldn't be happier.To tell the truth, I envied them.I was still single.Almost all my other friends from Hogwarts were married.Misty had married Fred, Ron had Padma, and Dean had married Pavarti Patil, Padma's twin.Seamus Finnigan, however, was still single.Oh yeah, Hermione had married Malfoy 13 years back.I sighed and thought of Hermione.Her active mind, her bushy, brown hair, and her eyes.Those beautiful eyes.They had looked into mine many times before.I missed her so much.Misty entered the room, smiling.

"Hey, Harry." She sat down across from me.She was wearing jet -black robes and had pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail."Something wrong?"

"I miss Hermione." I confessed. "I think I still love her."

"That's what I thought.You know, I never told anyone this, so please don't' tell anyone else." She leaned closer. "The day she married Malfoy, I told her that she had made a bad decision.I had tried to tell her before, but she was too caught up in her romance.We got in a bit of a fight, but made up like five minutes after."

"Really?" I was dumbstruck.During all our time at Hogwarts, Hermione and Misty had been closer than Ron and I, even though we were all best friends.

"Hey, I have an idea." She said out of nowhere. "Why don't we go visit her?"

"You mean, like Apparate?"

"No, I mean the muggle way!What do you think?"

"Ok.Come on." We both concentrated and next thing we knew, we were standing outside Hermione and Malfoy's house.

Misty glanced at me. "Knock?" I nodded.She stepped forward and knocked twice on the door.We waited for a few minutes and then Malfoy opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, we're here to see Hermione.Is she in right now?" Misty asked just as coolly.She had never liked Malfoy at all.

"Yes, but she's a bit tied up at the moment.I'll tell her you dropped by."He slammed the door in our face.

[Misty's P.O.V.]

He slammed the door.I got worried.Something was definitely up.I turned to Harry.

"Something's definitely up." I said nervously. "I-" I was cut off by the sound of someone being hit with something. "Oh, god." We crept up to the window and peered in.We were met by one of the most horrible scenes ever.Hermione was being held at gunpoint by Malfoy.Her face was covered with bruises and I would have bet anything there were bruises and belt marks all over her body. "That's it.We have a rescue mission ahead of us." Harry nodded.He took out his wand and faced the door.

_"Alohomora!" _he yelled.The door swung open and Malfoy looked totally clueless.Hermione couldn't have looked happier.

"I'll take care of Malfoy.You get Hermione and give me a signal when you're ready." Harry nodded.He went over to Hermione.I took out my wand and turned to Malfoy. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _I bellowed.Malfoy's gun was suspended high above his head.He looked up at it stupidly.I looked at Harry.He nodded and I let the spell go and the gun dropped right on Malfoy's head, rendering him unconscious.Harry and I Apparated out of there in a second.

To Be Continued…

A/N-Yes, it sucked, I know.I wrote it in like an hour.Plus, it was only 5 pages long, the second smallest fic I have ever written. [I wrote one that was four pages.]

A/N-I've gotta go have some more Mountain Dew! Bye bye!


End file.
